Thundercats Tygriana's beginning
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Tygriana's birth and childhood the prequel to Thundercats Tygriana.
1. Chapter 1

_Tygriana's birth and childhood the prequel to Thundercats Tygriana._

chapter 1

The tigers had lived very happily. But Javan was concerned for he was worried the tiger royal bloodline would come to an end. His wife Sirbreina was hoping for a cub of their own as well.

"Oh, Javan how can I be happy as queen of the tigers when I cannot hear the one sound I wish to hear the most." Sirbreina said.

"Don't worry my love some day we will have a cub to call our own." Javan said.

They soon got their wish. Sirbreina was pregnant with a cub. The tigers were happy that the royal bloodline would continue.

The royal couple were preparing for their little cub. "Soon the tigers will have a new prince or princess." Javan said.

Sirbreina knew the birth of the cub would be soon. Javan watched her like a hawk. He wanted to make sure his wife was alright.

On a cold winter night Sirbreina went into labor. Javan was waiting outside. The snow outside the cave blowed around angrily it was an awful blizzard. The other tigers thought the new cub would probably wouldn't live if born during this cold night with blizzard raging outside.

It was like the blizzard made everything colder.

Some of the midwives gathered fire wood to help keep the birthing room warm. That way when the cub is born it wouldn't freeze. They also grabbed extra blankets for cub.

Soon there was the sound of a cub crying. The midwifes made sure to wrap the child up in a thick blanket to shield it from the cold.

A midwife came out. Javan stood up and looked at her. "It's a girl the tigers have a future queen." she said.

Javan ran to the room and saw his tired wife smiling at him. She showed him their cub. "She is a beauty." Javan said. "Let's name her Tygriana." he said.

"That is such a pretty name." Sirbreina said.

They were very happy. A couple days later some of the tigers began to get sick. Javan discovered Sirbreina coughing. "Are you okay? Many of the tigers have been coughing like that." Javan said.

"I'm fine." Sirbreina said. But she wasn't later that day she collapsed. She was now lying bed and was very ill. She couldn't take care of Tygriana or be near her because the illness could easily kill her infant daughter.

She kept asking how her child is doing. "She's alright." Javan said.

Today Javan was at Sirbreina's bedside she looked extremely ill and weak. She was dying. "Promise me Javan that you will do anything to keep our little Tygriana safe. Please take care of her." Sirbreina said.

"I'll do anything for my daughter." Javan said.

Then Sirbreina managed a weak smile then died. All of the tigers were saddened by the loss of Sirbreina.

Javan went to the nursery where his daughter lay in the cradle. Tygriana started to cry. Javan picked her up. "There, there Tygriana." he cooed. It was clear Tygriana was hungry. But Javan was unable to feed her. He was able to find a female tiger in full health to wet nurse her.

"Thank you so much." Javan said.

"Your welcome since I lost my cub I'll be able to feed your daughter." she said. Tygriana had her fill. Once being burped she was given back to her father.

Javan loved his little daughter very much. But the illness that was sweeping through the village was getting worse more and more were dying. If this keeps up Tygriana could catch it and die.

Javan wanted to go to Thundera for help. But Caspin insisted that they contact the spirits of evil.

They told Javan in order to save his people he must sacrifice his infant daughter. Caspin agreed it must be done. Javan reluctantly agreed to this. His people started to heal. Now he must carry his daughter to the highest peek and kill her.

Poor little Tygriana she didn't know what was going to happen. The little cub hasn't even opened her eyes yet. She was still blind and deaf she could only enjoy her father's scent.

Tygriana made content sounds. This broke Javan's heart his little daughter was already so much like her mother. He did want to do this. Since his wife was gone he loved Tygriana with all his heart.

Once at the peak he place Tygriana down. He got out the knife the spirits gave him. He felt tears come to his eyes. "I'm sorry Tygriana," Javan said. He cute a rope sending his newborn daughter away placing her life in the hands of fate. He hoped who ever found her would love her.

The balloon drifted in the wind. Tygriana could smell her father's scent it was on the things in the basket. She was wrapped in a warm blanket to protect her from the wind. She soon smelled other things but she was still to young to open her eyes.

When the spirits heard about what happened the disease had returned. No one had survived and the spirits cursed the clan to neither be dead or alive until Tygriana was killed or something else happened.

Javan's last thoughts were of his daughter. "Remember where ever you are now Tygriana daddy did because he loves you." he said.

Meanwhile the balloon Tygriana was in came in for a landing. It landed in Thundera. Tygriana smelled all the cats there and the king and queen. She had no idea where she was these cats didn't smell like tigers.

Everyone was in awe of her.

The king picked up a card. "Just the name and nothing more." Claudius said. "Where did you come from little Tygriana?" he asked. He was amazed by how cute she was.

"The gods have blessed us with a daughter." the queen said.

"A tiger?" Claudius asked.

"Not a tiger Claudius a princess." the queen said.

The Tygriana started crying it had been long time since she had nursed. A female cat who worked at as a wet nurse came up then began to feed the child. Claudius and the queen hired her to feed their new daughter.

Now things were looking up for little Tygriana for now.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Tygriana was now under the care of king and queen of Thundera. Tygriana became familiar with their scent. A couple of days later she opened her eyes. They were big and brown.

"Look at those big brown eyes." the queen said.

"Yes they are big and brown." Claudius said.

Tygriana continued to grow. She was happy little cub. She was loved dearly by her mother and father.

Claudius would sometimes hold the little tiger. She would sometimes pull his mane. "You are very feisty." he said.

Meanwhile the curse that was on the tigers was still going on. Javan hoped whoever had his daughter loved her.

Since the Royal couple didn't know why Tygriana's birthday was so they celebrated on the winter day she arrived in Thundera.

Tygriana grew and grew. She was now a vibrant little two year old. She was dearly loved by her mother and father. Her mother called her my beautiful little princess. Tygriana always got nice clothes to wear.

When she was four years old she found out she was going to be a big sister. Her mother stopped calling her my beautiful little princess. Tygriana was heart broken when her mother had died in her brothers birth.

Tygriana even got see Lion-o. He was so small. "Why are his eyes closed?" she asked.

"All cats are born with their eyes closed. Your eyes were closed when we found you." Claudius said.

"Can he hear me?" Tygriana asked.

"No but he will soon hear too." Claudius said. "But he can smell us both." he said.

"Did I rely on smell too?" Tygriana asked.

"Yes all cats do." Claudius said.

"What about other animals?" Tygriana asked.

"Jaga knows more about that stuff than I do." Claudius said.

So Tygriana asked Jaga and he told her about different animal development.

As Tygriana grew she formed a close bond with her brother. She sometimes thought it was necessary to prove herself to her father since she was adopted.

But she loved her little brother dearly. She didn't let anyone hurt him. Sometimes even though Lion-o was small he would stick up for sister. Tygriana thought it was sweet but frightening to watch Lion-o try to taken on a cub twice his size.

They did many things together and somethings they regretted. But they always helped each other in the end.

Now they are full grown. Tygriana wished she knew where she came from. Lion-o had his place while she did not. But she knew some day she would find her place.

When Thundera fell Tygriana would find out where she came from.

But that is another story.

The end.


End file.
